


Warming up

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tiny reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Bucky has had enough of the fighting between his fiance and his best friend, so he decided they should go on a trip together.





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's key exchange on the winteriron discord server.

"I I I I h h h hate you." He was so cold his teeth were chattering to pieces, so long pearly whites. He was going to need to trademark a mysterious, close-lipped smile from now on. He clamped his arms more firmly around his torso, but to no avail, the wind blew right through his jacket like it wasn't there at all. Steve was bravely soldiering on in front of him, unmindful of the cold. Must be because of his small stature. Small body equals less surface area equals being less susceptible to cold. It definitely wasn't because Steve had prepared for this trip and was wearing so much fake fur he resembled a large raccoon.    
  
Tiny bastard was the bane of his existence.  Bucky had forced them to go spend time together so they would get to know each other and get along better, for Bucky's sake. Even the thought of his fiancé didn't manage to warm him at this point. Stupid Rogers with his stupid wholesome ideas wanted to go hiking before dinner. Hiking! Who the hell hiked nowadays? In winter? Cars weren't invented for the fun of it. But Tony would do anything to make Bucky happy, including traipsing around in the snow without proper clothing.    
  
"B b b b b u ck ck ck y w w w on't li k k ke i t t t if f f f I I I I  f f freez z z ze m m m my b b b b balls s s s off f f." He knew for a fact that Bucky was quite fond of his dangly bits. He had showed his appreciation only this morning. With great enthusiasm. On his knees. With Tony fisting his long hair while Bucky sucked him in to the root --, ah,  _ there _ was the warm sensation that usually accompanied all thoughts of his lover.    
  
If this damned hike took any longer it was probably the last blowjob of his life. He couldn't feel his fingers and his toes anymore, but he would rather step on a Lego than admit this to Rogers. He wished Bucky was here. He would hold him and distract him from the cold with bad puns.    
  
He was sure they were lost. They had been walking for a long time now, with the only sign of civilisation the road that Steve insisted would take them back to the hotel. He sped up a little, catching up with the furry gnome.    
  
"W w w w we're l l l l l lost t t t, a a a aren n n n n t t t w w w we?"   
  
Steve turned around and nearly fell in shock. "Jesus Stark, you're blue! Why didn't you say anything?" He quickly shrugged out of one layer of cold weather gear and put it around Tony.    
  
"C c c c c can't t t t t t tal l l k k k k."   
  
The jacket was too small to properly close, so Steve put a scarf around Tony as well. "We're not lost, the hotel is just over that crest."   
  
The idea of warmth was enough for Tony to start moving again. He only managed an awkward shuffle because of the lack of feeling in his feet.    
  
"Oh no. Buck is going to kill me if you've got frostbite. Please tell me you don't have frostbite?"   
  
Tony just shrugged, not sure if the gesture conveyed with all the shivering, but he didn't particularly care as he trudged on.    
  
Steve followed with an exasperated "Why do you have to be such a stubborn s.o.b. all the time?"   
  
Tony didn't slow as he gave Steve a pointed look.    
  
The smaller man huffed, "Yeah, fair point."    
  
They shuffled for a few minutes in silence before Steve exclaimed "I just don't understand why you would walk behind me all the way and not bother pointing out that you're actually freezing!"   
  
"Me… behind... what?!" At least the new layer of clothes had stopped the shivers. " _ You're _ the one who walked in front in a murderous tempo like we're in fucking bootcamp! Didn't exactly translate to 'let's stroll together and swap stories'. Besides, you obviously hate me, why make this outing more awkward than it already is." He pulled the coat a little closer and stalked of again, or hobbled more like it.    
  
"I don't hate you, you hate me!" Rogers yelled after him, making him turn around.    
  
"I don't hate you, it's just annoying that you seem to be attached to MY FIANCE'S HIP!"   
  
"Then maybe you should PRANCE AROUND SOME MORE if you're lacking in attention."   
  
Tony narrowed his eyes as he stepped into Steve's face. "Are you calling me an attention whore," he hissed.    
  
Steve, not one to back down, leaned in so their foreheads nearly touched. "Well, if the shoe fits."   
  
"Maybe I'll stop "prancing around"," damnit, doing air quotes with mittens on wasn't as effective, "when you grow out of PUBERTY, with your ridiculous purple hair! You're 28 for fuck's sake."   
  
Steve looked genuinely hurt by that and Tony was stabbed by a brief flash of guilt, but this was quickly nabbed in the bud when Steve yelled "I'm not the only one dying my hair, am I, MISTER MIDLIFE CRISIS."   
  
That was a low blow, even the artistic midget seemed to think so, judging by his expression. Tony was extremely sensitive of the age difference between Bucky and him. It had taken Bucky the better part of a year to convince him that he didn't mind dating someone fourteen years older, was in fact enjoying the heck out of dating Tony and wasn't inclined to date anyone else ever again. It wasn't until Bucky had proposed to him last summer that he started to really believe in a happily ever after.    
  
All the fight had drained out of him, leaving him cold and miserable again.    
  
"I'm sor--"   
  
"Sorry To--"   
  
They exchanged reluctant smiles, not quite meeting each other's eyes.    
  
"It's just hard, having to share him, you know?"   
  
Steve nodded, "Yeah".   
  
"Oh my god! Did you notice what just happened?"    
  
"No?" Steve looked at him in surprise before scanning the environment for lurking danger.   
  
"We  _ agreed _ with each other! First time ever!" He slung his arm around Steve who bit back a grin. Together they shuffled over the crest and to the hotel.    
  
  
  
"So that's when Bucky wakes up in the tub wearing nothing but earmuffs!" They bent over double in laughter, holding each other up. Tony finally straightened up, wiping at his eyes. "You're a horrible best friend, you know that right?" Steve looked extraordinarily pleased with himself as he took off his hat, purple hair clinging to his scalp.    
  
They turned around when someone cleared his throat behind them. "Snowflake!" Tony hobbled awkwardly over to Bucky. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." His feet were starting to hurt now that they were back in the warmth. "We've bonded over your college mishaps," he snickered before giving Bucky a sweet kiss.    
  
"I'm glad?" The larger man didn't seem so sure.    
  
"I don't think you've realised what you did by making us bond, Buck," Steve added with a nasty grin.    
  
"I'm going to regret this trip, aren't I?"   
  
"Yes, so very much! Now will you help me back to our room so I can take a bath, Buckaboo?" Bucky dutifully supported him as they walked toward the elevator. He leaned into him as they waited. "Your boy is okay, honey."   
  
"Who, Stevie? He's a pain in the ass, but he's family, so. Glad you decided to get along."   
  
He sighed as he shifted more of his weight onto his lover. "Bucky?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Will you still marry me if I have less than ten toes?"   
  
"Of course I -- What?!"   
  
Tony cackled as Bucky picked him up bridal style and raced to their room to peel him out of his clothes. Maybe the hike hadn't been such a bad idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
